


The Darker One

by fuzzeellama (JLPeterson)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Happy Ending, Past CS, Past OQ, Past Relationship(s), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/fuzzeellama
Summary: A one shot on Regina becoming The Dark...Darker One and Emma leading the charge to bring her back from the darkness. SwanQueen, of course!





	The Darker One

**Author's Note:**

> My first "Once Upon a Time" fan-fiction. Many thanks to my Beta-Reader, Bizzums. Hope you enjoy it!

**The Darker One**

 by Fuzzeellama 

 

Everyone, except for Belle and The Blue Fairy, runs from Gold’s shop to follow the black streaming smoke out in to the empty street.  They stand in the middle of it straining to see it against the also black sky, streetlights barely effective.  The mass of black winds itself down around Regina. Swirling and surrounding her body in a magical cage.  Snow and David hold onto each other while looking at it dumbfounded.  Robin stares at the black twister containing his newfound love, stunned, jaw gaping and helpless.  Hook and Emma stand together for a moment before she rushes to Regina and their eyes lock.  She sees resignation on the brunette’s face as if acknowledging that this is her fate.  Emma’s heart breaks at the sight.  “You’ve fought too hard for your happiness!” she yells out.  The swirling vortex of black smoke winds itself tighter, lifting Regina from the ground and blocking her completely from view.  The miniature tornado rises higher and when it’s above the rooftops there is a flash of complete darkness.  When all is visible once more, there’s no sign of Regina or the black smoke.  Just a bit of light reflected on a dagger’s blade rocking on the asphalt in the middle of the street.  When it comes to rest, the small group can clearly see the name “Regina Mills” etched into it.

 

Robin runs to the dagger and grabs it up.  “What do I do now?” he pleads turning back to the group.  Hook strides forward taking the dagger from him. He holds the blade against his hook, the pommel in his hand and stares at the new name on the blade’s surface.  “Dark One.  I summon thee!”  Then louder, “Dark One!  I summon thee!”  He turns to Emma, “It’s not working!”  Emma steps closer to him, looking down to the dagger and then up to his eyes.  He tells her “This should work!  I should be able to summon The Dark One from anywhere in this realm!”  She touches his elbow, and with a flicker of pain in her eyes, informs him that “Maybe she’s no longer in THIS realm.”  Robin looks at her in disbelief and Killian’s eyes widen in understanding. Emma takes the dagger gently from him.  She looks at Robin with determination in her eyes and fiercely tells him “I’ll find a way.”The Dark One’s dagger in her grip, she runs back to Gold’s shop with the bewildered lot falling in step behind her.

 

The Sorcerer’s Apprentice is laid out on a cot, his eyes barely open and his breath extremely shallow.  Emma drops to her knees and asks “How do we find her?  How can we bring her back from being The Dark One?”  The old man turns his head to her and says “Only one person can help you…The Sorcerer himself.”  The blonde responds “Who? Where can we find him?”  The man’s eyelids flutter but stay open long enough for him to look into her eyes and gasp out “Merlin.”  After speaking his eyes roll back and a long sigh escapes his lips, “And you’ll need this”.  A magic wand appears in his outstretched hand.  The Apprentice’s limbs sag and the wand drops to the floor as his life slips away.  The Savior picks it up and turns to The Blue Fairy, “How do we use this?”  The Mother Superior stares at the wand absolutely bewildered, “I have no idea.  It belongs to The Sorcerer.”  Emma turns to Belle confused, The Dark One’s Dagger in one hand and Merlin’s Magic Wand in the other.  She extends her hand holding the dagger “Can you lock this in his safe?”  Once it’s locked up the Savior casts a protection spell over it, “Let’s pray that works.”

 

Emma approaches Belle, “Please help me find a way to use this wand.  We’ve got to get to Regina before”, she hesitates, “Please Belle, there must be something in one of these books of yours.”  Hook grunts and Robin rushes over to Emma and Belle, “Yes!  There must be a way to save Regina!”  The Blue Fairy, Snow and Charming lift the Apprentice from his deathbed and carry him out of the shop.   Rumple’s Beauty looks sympathetically at Emma, “I can’t make any guarantees but I promise you this:  If an answer is here, I won’t stop until I find it.”  Robin implores Belle, “Whatever I can do to help.  Please I’ll do anything it takes to bring Regina back!”  The petite woman answers “Well, I suppose you, Emma and Hook can help me search my texts for anything related to magic wands.”  Hook steps up at this, “I’m sorry but I don’t think I can help much here,” he raises his hook, “Hard to turn the pages,” he lowers his arm, “besides, I’m going to see if I can help another way.”  Emma turns to face him, “How?”  He looks at her and then glances to the side and back to her, “Trust me Emma.  Trust me.”  Hook turns and leaves quickly, Emma staring at his retreating back with a definite look of distrust.

 

\--------------

 

Regina looks back at the group on the street.  The Charmings full of fear.  Hook almost unfazed.  Her beloved Robin looking confused and forlorn.  Emma runs towards her.  She sees the blonde moving her lips but no sound makes it to her ears.  Emma reaches out to her.   Regina calls out “No!” and tightens her hand on the dagger’s grip.  The black cloud is encircling her tighter and tighter like a boa constrictor until she can’t see.  She can’t breathe.  All the air has been squeezed from her lungs but there is no gasp.  Her body is permeated by powerful gusts of darkness and when they completely pass through her she ceases to exist in a human form at all.  She is the black smoke rising invisibly above the Land Without Magic and falling formless beneath the Enchanted Forest.

 

Everything is dark nothingness and perfect quiet.  The next thing she knows, Regina is crouching on a ring of metal and stone and looking around with wide dark eyes.  She is draped in a hooded black velvet cape that is laced on its edges with deep blood red.   Slowly she stands to her full height and while she knows she hasn’t gained any inches, her stature feels taller than it’s ever been.  She takes a deep long inhalation, the irises of her eyes filling with a glowing ruby gem color that fades into a rich dark brown.  Her scarlet lips are full and she can feel them, as well as the remnant of an old wound, without even drawing her tongue out through them to explore, which she then does.  Spreading those lips to slip the tip of her tongue through reveals even white teeth that appear even more brilliant against her crimson lips.  She runs the tip over her upper lip with deliberate hesitation as if there’s a delicious flavor that imbues it.  Withdrawing her tongue, her right eyebrow raises and the corners of her mouth pull outward and slightly up to the left creating the perfect definition of an “evil grin”.   Regina looks down to her hands, covered with black satin starting just below her fingernails and running up the length of her arms. 

 

Her fingernails are long and enameled the same deep red as her lips. The index finger of each hand is armored in intricate silver, extending to a sharp point at the end. Her smile becomes almost lecherous as she reaches her hands up to the cape’s hood and drops it back.  Fingertips move to the cape’s tie at her neck and she slowly pulls on one loose end.  The stunning black cape drops from her shoulders to reveal a form-fitting black satin dress that is slightly padded at the shoulders, the plunging deep V at the front edged with red lacework and dropping to her waist where it stops at the top of a wide highly polished black leather belt.  About halfway down the front of the bodice, an exquisitely crafted silver chain crisscrosses loosely over her cleavage.  The satin continues below the belt, clinging deliciously to her hips, buttocks and thighs before falling loosely to cover her boots.  She stands tall in her high heeled black leather boots and notices that they have ornamented silver toe guards. 

 

Shaking her head, loose black curls come to a rest atop her breasts.  A low voice resonates from deep within her and bubbles over her lips with a dark and slow, “I LIKE.”  Snapping her fingers, the cape re-attaches and she takes her first step forward as The Dark One.  Except, she isn’t The Dark One…  She is ALL of them.   Grinning to herself she feels more than mere confidence in her magic and power.  Regina knows that Rumplestilskin was only a coward before he became The Dark One.  But she, on the other hand, was The Evil Queen and ruthless to begin with.  Now she has all the dark magic that was trapped in the Sorcerer’s Hat since the beginning of magic itself.  Her teeth flash as her grin becomes a very wicked smile.  She is The Darker One - quite possibly the darkest of them all.

 

Regina instinctively teleports herself to the black castle.  It’s been partially re-claimed by the forest and is completely deserted.  She realizes that not only is there no-one in this realm besides herself but that everyone alive that she knows is in Storybrooke.  Her chest swells as her eyes narrow.  “Screw revenge!” she sneers, “I’m going for…” and with sarcasm dripping off her lips she darkly finishes with “happy.”  She adds with a smirk, “And it will make me VERY HAPPY to torture and kill Snow White.  And Rumplestilskin.  And the Blue Fairy.  And – I owe Maleficent one – Sleeping Beauty…” She starts to walk out of the castle and ponders if she can teleport herself to Storybrooke without some sort of magic device.  “Might as well find out!” and with a quick flourish of her hand she appears amidst a cloud of dark red smoke back on the pavement of Main Street in the exact spot she had left it.

 

She immediately feels the draw of her Dagger from inside Gold’s Pawn Shop. When she enters the shop, The Darker One sees Rumple comatose on a bed and no-one else in sight.  Tempted as she is to just rip out his heart and crush it she knows she won’t get the satisfaction she eagerly wants that way. She plans to wake him and slowly kill Belle before him.  Once he’s reduced to a slobbering heartbroken fool, that’s when she’ll kill him.  She feels the dark magic everywhere inside her. So powerful…so delicious…so tempting.  Regina smiles and her eyes glow ruby red. Extending one of her silver-clad fingertips towards the safe, she summons her Dagger. When it appears in her hand, she mutters “Idiots”.   With a quick, almost imperceptible, flick of her wrist she disappears.

 

\--------------

 

Robin, Hook and the Charmings are standing in the forest outside of the town-proper near the old Wishing Well.   While Hook resents Emma’s devotion to saving Regina, he ultimately gave her a magic bean to use as a portal.  He inwardly curses her ability to know when he’s lying.  Emma surveys the group.  Mary-Margaret and Robin with their bows and quivers full of arrows.  David with his sword strapped to his waist.  Hook with his… hook.  Herself armed with a bean and a wand, a heart full of pure light magic and determination that somehow, someway, Regina will get her happy ending.  But not as The Dark One. “Are you sure you want to go with me?” she asks.  Each of them, except for Hook, reply at once creating nothing but affirmative noise.  Hook gives a slight yes nod, although he’d be more than pleased to have Regina gone forever.  “Okay then.  Here goes.” she says to them as she tosses the magic bean onto the ground.   

 

They land on the drawbridge to Camelot, are immediately seized by guards, and forced to forfeit their weapons. King Arthur comes rushing towards them and tells his men to put them in the dungeon immediately, “and in separate cells!” he adds.   Robin demands to see Merlin.   Hook tries to break free of the guards, aided by David.  Snow tries to explain the situation to Arthur, “If you would please just give us a minute to explain why we’re here.”  Emma nods her head and shrugs in exasperation at the cacophony of noise and mutely walks with the guards.  The cells are floor to ceiling cages connected to each other, four on each side of the dungeon.   Hook’s by himself on one side as he appears to be the belligerent ring-leader of the group.   The King departs with the guards but tells his prisoners he will return once they’ve cooled their heads and heels.

 

\--------------

 

Regina felt some magic in Storybrooke when she first arrived.  Now she doesn’t feel it at all.  Her mood darkens when she senses the absence of The Savior’s magic…Emma has left town.  In her vault she searches through her potions and spells.  As it appears she’s the only magician in town now it’s up to her to find a way to wake Rumple.  There’s nothing there so she transports back to Gold’s shop.  This time she’s greeted by a startled Belle, “Regina!”  The Queen’s dark eyes bore into Belle’s wide shocked ones.  “It’s ‘Your Majesty’” she grits out.  She literally glides across the floor to be face-to-face with the terrified woman.   Belle begins to walk backwards behind the counter and toward the safe.  The Dark One knows exactly what she’s trying to do and makes no effort to stop her.   She steps forward to match Belle’s retreat. Gold’s sweetheart turns and quickly tries to open the safe.  She realizes it’s too easy.  That the Dark One could have easily prevented her from opening it.  Unless for some reason Regina wants her to.  Belle hesitates before pulling on the handle.  She sees the Dagger is gone and closes her eyes in despair. 

 

When Belle turns back around she is almost hypnotized by the fire in Regina’s eyes.  The Darker One gives her a pleased lop-sided smile and takes one short step closer so that their noses are practically touching.  “You can’t stop me,” the words seem to roll off Regina’s lips, slowly, seductively.  She knows it’s unnecessary but she leans forward when she whispers “Where is Emma?” in Belle’s ear.  Regina feels pleasure in hearing the woman’s gasp, sensing her tremble with fear.  Her Majesty draws her lips from Belle’s ear down across her cheek where she plants a gentle kiss before moving her head back to look her in the eyes.  Belle tries to tell her that she doesn’t know.  That just angers the Queen.  Regina wraps a gloved hand around her throat until Belle manages to gasp out one word, a name. “Merlin? Hmm… Interesting.”  The Dark One is now smiling demonically at Belle, “Just one thing before I go… a reminder of you.”  Regina reaches one of her sharp silver fingertips to Belle’s neck and presses it against the skin just hard enough to draw a drop of blood, “I’ll be back.”

 

\--------------

 

“Well… Well… Well,” Regina says as she materializes in Camelot’s dungeon between the two rows of cells.  She slowly walks past them and, with a smugness that surpasses Gold’s, says, “Charming...”Hook shouts out to Emma “The Dagger Emma!  Use the Dagger!”  The blonde yells back “I can’t Killian!  We locked it up!”  Facing Hook and then slowly turning to Emma, Regina raises her hands before her and quips “Oh?  You mean… THIS dagger?”  Emma gasps “Shit!” and hits a bar of her cell with a fist. Her eyes quickly take in Regina’s new attire, thinking to herself “Yeah...wow.” She watches Regina, in a stunned awe, thinking that The Dark One meant you’d turn into some kind of slimy reptilian thing.   Emma’s attention to her looks isn’t wasted as the Queen’s smile broadens. She twirls in slow motion and her cape lifts flowing in the air with the turn.  “You silly, silly people” she chastises, “you think you could keep it from ME?  You are fools and you will all pay dearly for your stupidity”. Robin calls out in desperation, “Regina!  Please! Listen to me!  Free us and help us free you from the Darkness!”  The Evil Queen hears footsteps coming down the stone stairs and quickly cloaks herself in invisibility.

 

Escorted by two guards, the King steps into the dungeon, approaches Hook, and states “Explain.”  Killian clears his throat and begins “Well, Your Majesty” he tips his head as he says that, “in our realm there is a being called ‘The Dark One’ and in order to rid ourselves of this most evil creature we need the assistance of the Sorcerer named Merlin.  If you would kindly let us out and point us in the right direction, we will happily be on our way.”Arthur taps his chin, “Yes, I’ve heard of this ‘Dark One’ before.  Supposedly the epitome of evil.  Fortunately for us he does not reside in our realm.”  Hearing this Regina cannot help herself from a deep throaty chuckle.  The King turns to seek the source of it.  Finding nothing but horrified faces on everyone except the blonde one, he slowly resumes, “On the other hand, Merlin tutored me as a child and shaped my path to be King.  However, unless one of you is a Sorcerer as well you will be disappointed.  Years ago, my sister Morgana trapped him in a column of amber.  She left this world and Merlin is a prisoner frozen in time.  We can barely distinguish a form within the column anymore.” 

 

Arthur turns to Robin, “Now you look familiar to me, why would that be I wonder?”  Robin creases his brow in confusion, “I swear to you Sir, we have never met… but what Hook told you is true… I am a man of my word.”  The King pauses at the name ‘Hook’ and then nods his understanding at the moniker only. He continues to the cell with Snow, “The rest of you - You wear clothing I don’t recognize.  And I don’t trust any of you.”  He walks to David’s cell and as he does so, David approaches the bars separating them.  “We used to live in a kingdom similar to yours,” he begins.  “Oh, I sincerely doubt that,” the King stops him short, “there has never been a kingdom like Camelot.”   Now Arthur stands in front of Emma’s cell, “And you, what is your name?”  The blonde looks into his eyes, “Emma.”  The King states, “There is something very different about you, Emma.  I should like to know more.”  Arthur has circled back to the base of the dungeon’s stairs.  He instructs the guards to have the prisoner Emma join him for dinner that night. 

 

Once the King and his men are gone, Regina reappears, “Now that was entertaining… Were it not for the extreme pleasure I will have killing you myself, I think I might have just let this good King execute you instead.”  Robin again implores “Regina!  This isn’t you!  Don’t you remember me?  We LOVE each other!”  Regina walks up to him, “Love is WEAKNESS.  Ask any truly powerful person.”  Nothing registers in her eyes but contempt.  She laughs, “Poor Merlin!  Trapped forever!  You KNOW love had to be behind that!” Her eyes unwittingly glance over to Emma. The Queen walks over to face Snow, “I shall finally be rid of you… “, looking over to David’s cell, “and your handsome yet foolish husband.”  She approaches Hook’s cell, “And you, I should have ended you long ago.  You aren’t worth my breath.” She slowly strides to over Emma. “As for you, Em-ma,” she drawls, “I will enjoy consuming your light magic... mmm…” She licks her lips and Emma’s eyes widen.  Regina gives her a wicked smile before turning around to address them all. “I have all the time in the world… and you have so little… I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy this tragedy a little longer.” With barely a puff of red smoke, she’s gone.

 

\--------------

 

Just before sunset a couple guards come to escort Emma from the dungeon and into a room in the castle.  When one closes the door behind him, he informs her “We will return in 30 minutes.  You are to dress for dinner.”  Emma checks the big heavy wood door but naturally it’s locked.   Worse yet, it is a lock she can’t pick – bolted on the outside.   The first thing she does is examine the room and its contents.  There is a large overstuffed bed in the center covered with a crème-colored satin bedspread and several matching pillows and cushions.  Lying atop the bedspread is a deep blue velvet gown with a waist belt. Next to the bed a several pairs of black, heeled slippers.  Against the wall opposite the bed is a tall dresser containing bodices and undergarments.  Adjacent to it is a shorter dresser with a bowl of water and cloth, and, finally, a low mirrored vanity with a tufted velvet and wooden stool.   The wall opposite the door has an open balcony.  On observation, there is no way to exit through it unless you have an extremely long and strong rope and don’t mind the moat – or what might be lurking in it.  She considers using her own magic to escape and free her companions. 

 

Often, she’d just act on the impulse without hesitation.  This time she thinks she’d better come up with a plan. Sighing heavily, Emma sits on the bed, looking down at the floor, her fingers unconsciously running lightly on the soft velvet of the dress. She ponders what the King would do if she refused to wear the dress but dismisses the thought, wary to provoke him.  Perhaps it would be to their advantage if she plays along with the King a little longer to find out more of what he knows.  What she does know with complete certainty is that she can’t trust Regina to not foil any plans she’d make.   Ah Regina… Emma wonders if there is any love still inside her.  Surely the brunette still loves Henry.  Perhaps she can appeal to that part of The Dark One.  She thinks that Regina might be able to tap into the bond that they themselves have forged.  The former Evil Queen and The Savior have a closeness that defies her attempts to describe it.  She feels a flush of warmth come over her and stands up from the bed.

 

After undressing to her bra and panties she moves over to the water bowl and splashes cool water on her face.  It feels really good so she does it again before taking the cloth and patting herself dry.  She picks up the dress by its puffy shoulders and scrutinizes it.  It is very soft when she slips it over her head and lets it drop over her body.  Having decided not to wear a petticoat or slip beneath it her legs appreciate the delicate touch of the fabric against them.   At this point the dress itself simply hangs loose from her shoulders.  There are black ribbon laces in the cuffs and at the front below the low curve of the neck. Emma sits on the stool and opens one of the vanity drawers, it’s full of ribbons of different colors.  She supposes she could bind her hair with one.  In the second drawer are a few silver necklaces with pendants and several simple bracelets.  A finely made hairbrush and hand mirror are atop the vanity. She finds a black ribbon and brushes her hair together, tying the ribbon at the side of her neck so the hair falls before her right shoulder.  When she looks into the large oval mirror attached at the back of the vanity she sees an all-too-familiar face looking back at her from above her own reflection.  “Regina,” she says lowly with relief in her voice. “It’s ‘Your Majesty’ my ‘Savior’, but I’ll let it pass this time.”

 

The blonde stands slowly to face The Evil Queen – The Dark One, someone she imagines could be far worse than Rumple could ever be.  Nonetheless, seeing Regina without her cape in what can only be described as an unbelievably seductive long dress, Emma isn’t feeling fear.  She’s feeling something else altogether.  Regina tells her with a knowing smirk “You’ll need to remove your bra.  We didn’t have such things in the Enchanted Forest.  It won’t work with your dress.”  Emma gives her a quizzical look, “You’re here to instruct me?  Really?”  The Queen gives her an eye roll.  “Your guards will return soon.  You need to be dressed for your dinner with Arthur.  His queen will probably be with him and examining your appearance and behavior.”  Emma flushes but slowly pulls the dress off, “Do you mind?” she makes a turnaround gesture with finger.  Regina scoffs.  The blonde turns her back to the brunette and removes her bra, quickly slipping the dress back on.  She turns to face her visitor, “Can you help me lace up the sleeves?” With the forearm-length sleeves tightened the fabric is full from her elbows to her shoulders.  The front of the dress hangs loosely. 

 

Emma attempts to lace the bodice when Regina interrupts her with a low purr, “Allow me.  I have much more experience than you.”  Emma’s not sure she should allow Regina, but she’s not in a position to argue either.  The Queen expertly tightens the laces, forcing the blonde’s breasts to round at the top.  “There,” Regina says as she takes a step back to admire the dress on Emma, “Royalty always has servants to assist them dress formally.”  For a moment The Darker One is surprised she had lowered herself to such a level when helping Emma with her dress.  But there was more to it than the Queen is willing to admit.  Instead she shakes her head slightly and comments “These dresses make the other world’s dresses look like peasant rags.”  The blonde decides to venture a question while she re-does the ribbon binding her hair, “Why are you here?”   The brunette quickly replies, “You know why.  I can’t have you taking away my newly acquired powers and I want to do some things to some people that will make me happy… Those people, well except for Rumplestilskin, happen to be in this realm right now.”  Emma looks away from her, “You mean my Mother and Father,” she says with sadness in her voice.   There’s a knock on her door as if someone’s hit it with a sword hilt.  “Five minutes,” a man calls out to her.

 

\--------------

 

The King is dressed in formal finery that Emma has never seen the likes of before.  At least not on a man.  A memory of The Dark One’s attire minutes before causes a small blush.  Arthur sits at the head of a long rectangular table.  No-one is seated at the foot.  His Queen, Guinevere, is at Arthur’s right side and Emma at his left.  The blonde recalls stories of the woman’s beauty and intelligence as she looks directly at her.  Emma thinks she couldn’t hold a candle to Regina.  When the Queen raises her own eyes to meet Emma’s, the blonde casts hers down.  Next to Emma and Guinevere several nobles and knights are seated.  Arthur had introduced her to the assembly with a short statement, “This is Lady Emma, visiting us from another realm,” before taking his seat.  The dinner is surprisingly simple but the food and drink are plentiful.  During the meal, Arthur and Guinevere ask Emma some questions about why she and her companions are in his Kingdom.

 

“As much as I believe you mean us no harm, my lady, I cannot merely take your word for it.  Now that you know that communicating with Merlin is impossible, you and your group must leave our realm.” Emma responds, “What if there was a way to communicate with the Sorcerer?”  “There isn’t,” Arthur states unequivocally.  “I would rather hear you tell me about the world you come from.”  Guinevere adds, “I am positive it must be a fascinating place.”   Ignoring their requests for information, Emma asks “Do you have laws here governing the use of magic?”  The Queen answers her, “Since Merlin has been trapped, the use of magic is strictly forbidden.  Why do you ask?” Emma responds “I know that magic behaves differently in different worlds.  I was wondering if my magic could be used to release Merlin from his amber prison.” The King eyes her skeptically, “You have magic?” he asks. Emma replies, “In the Enchanted Forest, yes.”  Guinevere, clearly frightened, stands quickly from the table, “You’re a witch!”  The blonde stands as well, “I wouldn’t call myself a witch exactly – “Arthur stands and demands, “Then what would you call yourself?”  Emma is momentarily tongue-tied.

 

The King orders “Guards!  Please take Lady Emma back to her room and remain with her until I order otherwise!”  Two of his men come to either side of her preparing to escort her.  “Please,” the Savior implores, “I’m more of a fairy than a witch!”  Arthur tells the guards to stop where they are and he addresses her, “A fairy?  You look nothing like one.”  His Queen demands to see her wand.  Much to Guinevere’s surprise, Emma magically pulls a wand out of her cleavage.  “Oh my God,” the Queen exclaims, as much at the sight of the magic wand as from where Emma procured it. All of the dinner guests are now silent and watching the action at the head of the table.  The Darker One, invisible behind King Arthur, is wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of the wand.  She wonders why she was not aware of its existence.  Her thoughts are interrupted when the King asks Emma, “Where are your wings?”  The Savior thinks about magically summoning up a pair and decides against it – feeling like a fraud already she doesn’t want to mislead them any further.

 

“I don’t need them now,” Emma answers, placing the wand back into her bodice – all eyes, especially Regina’s – following the movement.  Guinevere leans in to Arthur, and whispers in his ear, “Demand her wand – for the reliquary and our safety.”  The King turns to the Savior and with a small smile tells her “I am afraid that you must hand over your wand.  I cannot allow my prisoners – um, my guests – to bear weapons in my castle.”  He holds out his hand to receive it.  Emma looks at his open palm, “No… This is not a weapon.  You may not have it.”  Arthur’s smile disappears, “I insist.”  The Savior looks into his eyes, “As do I.”  The King nods to the armed guards on either side of her, “Return her to her chamber and wait for me there.”  He turns to his Queen telling her that he has something to keep the ‘fairy’ caged.  “Please,” Arthur says to his guests with a smile, “resume your feast, I will return shortly.”  After Emma’s back in her room with the guards, Arthur enters it.  He removes an object that looks like a big gaudy necklace from a small ornate box.  “This should ensure that you do not escape us.”  He motions the guards to follow him out the door. It’s locked with a key and secured with wide wooden bolt. The King places the necklace on doorknob.  Emma hears him tell the guards to stay outside her door and that he’ll be back later.

 

\--------------

 

The Darker One reappears in Emma’s chambers saying “That magical trinket might keep you in but it’s useless against me.”  The blonde turns to face her, exasperated, “What is it you want from me Regina?  You fought so very hard not to embrace evil, for Henry’s sake initially but you were actually doing good in Storybrooke.  You and Snow – … “Regina snaps,” No.  Do not talk to me about Snow and Charming… You were better off as an orphan!”  Emma flinches as her jaw drops, “You don’t know what you’re saying!  Snow loves you Regina!  What about Henry for God’s sake!”  The Darker One waves her hand and Emma can’t speak.  The blonde’s face is red with anger.  Regina closes her eyes and thinks of Henry.  There’s a faint spot of love in her black heart.  It pulses at the thoughts of her sweet Prince.  She opens her dark eyes and looks into frustrated green ones, “Do you promise to be calm?”  The blonde nods, the Queen smirks and lets Emma’s voice return.

 

“I wish to change out of this dress,” Emma tells her.  She attempts to magic her dress off and her own clothes back on but nothing happens.  Regina laughs quietly at the blonde’s attempts, “it’s probably that magic artifact hanging on the door that’s stopping you… Personally I quite like the dress on you.”  “Humph…Fine,” Emma stomps and begins to undo her bodice.  Once it’s loosened, she raises her sleeved arms to Regina, “Could you please?”  This time Regina just waves her hand and the sleeve laces are undone.  The blonde turns her back on the brunette and pulls her arms into the dress which is now so loose that it falls from her shoulders to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her panties.  She quickly reaches for her bra and fastens it.  “You could have just magic-dressed me, couldn’t you?”  Regina gives her a lop-sided grin, “Where’s the fun in that?  You have a very nice body Emma.”   The blonde pauses then pulls on her skin-tight jeans, “Thanks… I guess.”  Once she has her sweater back on she turns to face The Dark One.  “So, it appears we can’t free or talk to Merlin… unless… unless you help me?”

 

“Now why on earth would I want to do that?” Regina scoffs at Emma “Bring about my own demise?  Really Ms. Swan.”  Emma continues with her request, “It doesn’t have to ‘kill’ you.  You and I are friends, aren’t we?  I want…I need my friend back.  You can do this Regina.”  “Ha!” The Darker One laughs, “Friends?  Need I remind you I don’t have any friends?!”  Emma steps closer to Regina, “But you DO, and I, for one, really care about you.” She lets that admission settle with The Dark One for a moment and then asks “Have you no love left in your heart at all?”  The Evil Queen immediately thinks about Henry.  The Darker One thinks about Emma, “Enough about LOVE!”, she shouts.  Startled, the blonde thinks the guards will bust in.  But they don’t.  She asks Regina “A silencing spell?”  “Of course,” The Darker one grins back, “Now… hand over the wand.”  The Savior stands her ground, and tightens her lips, “Not… going… to happen.”  The Darker One goes to summon it to her by magic.  For a moment it’s in her hand.  Screaming, Regina drops it to the floor, “How can that be?!”  She waves one satin-gloved hand over the other, “I can’t heal it.  It burns!”

 

Emma reaches down to pick up the Sorcerer’s Magic Wand, “Let me try”, she says as she passes the wand over Regina’s injured hand.   Immediately the pain is gone and her hand completely healed.  “You,” The Darker One takes a step closer to The Savior.  The blonde looks up at Regina, “Apparently that thing Arthur hung on the door can’t counteract the magic of this wand.”  Regina hisses at her, “Goddamned Light Magic…”  The Darker One searches The Savior’s eyes, “Why?”  Emma’s confused, “Why what?  I’ve got a shitload of questions!”  Regina responds, her look softening, “Why did you heal me?”  The blonde offers, “I just did it.  I didn’t think about it.  You were hurt and I healed you… somehow…”  The Darker One cannot fathom why anyone, especially The Savior, would want to heal her now that she’s embraced all of the darkness within herself and from the Sorcerer’s Hat.  Regina shakes her head, “It doesn’t make any sense.”  Emma adds, “What would you have me do Regina?  Leave you to suffer?”

 

The Darker One steps even closer - into The Savior’s personal space, “What ARE you?”  Regina’s eyes are searching Emma’s for an answer.   “I don’t know,” the blonde replies without breaking connection, “The Savior?  I think we spoke before about this.  Maybe I’m not meant just to save the ‘good’ people of Storybrooke… Maybe I’m meant to save YOU as well?”   The Evil Queen scoffs, “Ha!  As if.  Especially since I’m now the embodiment of ALL the dark magic.  Darker than Gold, probably darker than all the Dark Ones before him.”  Emma cautiously reaches out a hand to touch the satin fabric of Regina’s dress.  “Could it possibly be,” the blonde says her hand now firmly holding The Darker One’s sleeved arm, “that I am the Light to your Dark?”   Regina feels a tingling where Emma’s hand is curved around her forearm.  It’s not a burning – quite the opposite.  It’s a soothing coolness.  The Savior feels a slight warmth against her palm.  The Darker One is suddenly afraid.  The Lighter One is suddenly fearless.

 

Regina pulls her arm away from Emma, “What the hell are you doing?!”  Without hesitation the blonde reaches for the brunette’s hand, “I’m trying to save you.”  The Darker One backs away from The Savior, “How?” she laughs “By TOUCHING me to death?!”  Emma feels stronger and now steps into Regina’s personal space, “If it works,” she answers with quiet confidence.  Her hand now holding The Darker One’s, “but it won’t KILL you Regina.  If I’m right – and God, I sure hope so – my light magic will combine with your dark magic.”  “NO!” The Darker One forcefully removes her hand from Emma’s, “This is my DESTINY – to be The Dark One.  I can have it ALL now.  I taste it, I feel it within my grasp.  I will NOT let you destroy me!”   The black velvet cloak re-appears on Regina, she barely moves her gloved wrist.  And she can’t.  She’s stuck, her wide eyes boring into Emma’s.  The Savior’s eyes are full of sorrow as she holds the Sorcerer’s Wand before her.

 

The Darker One can do nothing but think.  Her mind is buzzing and her blackened heart racing.  _This cannot be!  Her Light Magic stronger than My Dark Magic?_ Unmoving eyes watch Emma as she sits on the edge of the bed.  _What is she thinking?  What is she going to do to me?  Will I ever see Henry again?_

At that very thought she feels the longing, longing for Henry’s love - his unconditional love.  And something stirs in her heart.  A tiny red spot glows brightly for a moment and grows a little.

All of her darkness couldn’t suppress that small light inside her.  Her focus shifts from her heart to Emma as she stands again, uncertainty written on her face and concern in those beautiful eyes of hers.

 

\--------------

 

Emma sits on the edge of the soft bed, both the bed and her heart sinking a little at the same time.  She feels guilty for freezing Regina’s motions, but she could not bring herself to let Regina escape her.  She’s confused.  _That is so much something I would do.  Not Regina.  I’m the one who has always run from anything I didn’t understand, anytime I felt in danger.  Now look at me, unwilling to allow her to do the same._   She looks at Regina and feels something has changed inside her.  Something that is cool and deep within her.  In her heart she senses a very small bit of darkness.  It’s her own fault, she’s the one who used magic to stop The Darker One from leaving her.  She was being selfish.  With all of her light magic she couldn’t stop herself from forcing Regina to stay.  Emma stands up and looks into The Darker One’s frozen stare.  But there’s a difference in those brown eyes and she wonders at what it might be.

 

“Will you stay if I give you the freedom to go?” The Savior asks the living statue before her.  The Darker One’s irises grow and shrink.  Emma has no idea if that’s a yes or a no.  She continues, “Okay.  I know you can’t give me a clear answer… So, I’m going to have to completely trust you.”  The blonde steps so close to Regina that she’s almost touching her.  “Please, please stay with me.”  She wraps her empty hand around one of The Darker One’s and with her other hand passes the wand over Regina’s length.

To her relief the brunette doesn’t pull her own hand back and she stays in place after turning her neck to work out a kink in it.  Regina simply says “Thank you.”  Emma motions back to the bed and tells her “We need to sit and talk.”

 

The Darker One removes her cape with a flick of her wrist and sits besides Emma on the foot of the bed.

She lets out an enormous sigh and looks upward, “I just can’t win, can I?”  The blonde turns her head to Regina and asks “Win WHAT? Exactly?”  The brunette gives her a false laugh, “MY very own happy ending of course!”  Emma gawks “What?  You think running around God knows where as the evilest dark being ever is going to make you happy?”  The Darker One’s face falls, “Actually, I thought that with all this magic, maybe I could have both my revenge on everyone I feel has wronged me AND I could just maybe bring Daniel back as well.  Again.  Like the Daniel I knew before – before my… Before my Mother killed him.”   The Savior places her bare hand on top of Regina’s gloved one.  A very faint glow escapes from the edges of the contact.  As they both look down to see it, they feel it.  Emma tells her “Your heart isn’t completely dark is it?”

 

Regina turns her face to Emma, “No… And obviously your Light Magic is stronger than my Dark Magic.  I suppose that’s because there is still a speck of love in my heart.”  The Savior squeezes the gloved hand a little, “I don’t think that the Light Magic by itself is stronger than yours, Regina.  I think it’s my love that makes it stronger.”  She gives a little laugh, “Remember, I’m the product of ‘True Love’.  Guess it’s my Ace card.”   The Darker One laughs back at her, “Damn those Charmings and their ‘True Love’ bullshit.” 

The blonde retorts “So you don’t think Daniel is your ‘True Love’?  You could have produced a bunch of ‘True Love’ magical babies.”  Regina belly-chuckles at that thought, “Why does that somehow seem sickening to me?”  The Lighter One smiles at her, “What about Robin?  Isn’t he supposed to be your ‘soul-mate’ and all.”  The brunette’s grin fades, “I guess.  But you know, when I saw him in the dungeon I just didn’t feel it.  Now I feel a fondness for him, a concern but I’m sure it’s not ‘True Love’.”

 

Emma asks her, “Then your True Love is hiding,” she makes a sweeping motion with her hand, “out there somewhere?”The Darker One feels discouraged again, “Who knows.  I still think that maybe Daniel was my one and only.”  Regina decides to flip the tables, “Do you believe Hook is yours?”  The blonde is surprised, “Hook?  He really does love me.”  The brunette says “More like possess you I think.”

Emma is angry at that, “Did I ask for your opinion?  I mean really, Regina?  I don’t know about this ‘True Love’ business any more than you do, maybe less.  But I do have feelings for him…”  The Evil Queen returns, lifts both her hands – causing Emma’s to drop from one, “I’m done talking about love!  Let’s just go our own separate ways and leave it be.”  The Savior stands up and admits, “I can’t.  I can’t let you hurt people I love and care about.”  The Darker One rises off the bed, “Well then… How about we make a deal?”

 

After some bantering and bartering back and forth, The Lighter One asks The Darker One to re-iterate their agreement.  Regina’s face is neutral as she speaks, “I promise not to harm anyone you love or care about,” pauses, “OR their offspring… and, in return, you promise not to interfere with my life or in my relationships with anyone in my life from this point forward.  Agreed?”  Emma nods her head no, “I also promise to protect the people I love.”  The brunette’s expression droops a bit, not quite understanding the feeling in her heart when Emma added that last bit.  The blonde faces the door, “When the hell is Arthur coming back?”  The question surprises Regina, “Really?  Do you honestly think he stands a chance against combined forces of The Lighter One AND of The Darker One?”  Sighing Emma says “I guess not but I’m becoming more and more worried about his prisoners – four of them, specifically.”  Regina adds “I’m worried about Henry,” and she feels the tug on her heart.  The Savior responds, “And Henry… Regina, our agreement is impossible.” 

 

Emma and Regina both sit back down on the bed.  The brunette speaks first, “There has to be a way to resolve this.”   “Do you trust me?” The Savior asks.  Regina moves her head from side to side, “If I have to be honest, I do…. I do trust you, I mean.”  A feeling passes between the two of them.  The blonde continues “So, we have each other’s trust.” She reaches out and this time takes both of The Darker One’s gloved hands in hers.  The glow of magic borders the edges of their contact. “I care about you Regina,” Emma is serious, “Do you care about me?” The Evil Queen scoffs at the question but finally says, “Yes, Emma.  I care about you.”  Another sensation, this time deeper and longer is felt by both of them.  The Darker One is also getting both nervous and impatient with The Lighter One’s line of questioning.  Regina doesn’t let Emma get the next question in, instead she claims it for herself, “Do you love me?”

 

The Savior didn’t see that one coming.  It was going to be her question to Regina.  Both women look at each other in shock as if they’d each had the wind knocked out of them.  “What the fuck was that?” Emma asks without a thought to censor her speech.  Chest heaving, The Darker One responds with a wide-eyed “I don’t know but whatever it is, it must be very powerful to have hit us so hard.”  They recover enough for Regina to repeat her question, “Do you, Emma, love me?”  Both expect to feel punched in their chests once again.  When nothing but a quickening of heart happens, the blonde looks deeply into the brunette’s eyes, their noses mere inches apart now. 

 

She wonders what a ‘yes’ answer could be construed as.  Maybe that is the only way to bring Regina back out of the darkness.  “Yes,” Emma says softly, “I do.”  Regina’s red lips part in surprise as her heart flutters.  Her eyes flick down to Emma’s lips and before she even knows what she’s done, she’s wrapped her fingers into the blonde’s hair and is gently pulling her closer. Softly kissing Emma, a blinding flash of light surrounds them.  Even though their eyes are closed they can see the brightness through eyelids.  A ripple, more of a sensuous wave, passes through their bodies. Emma and Regina are only aware of each other, still locked in a delirious kiss, hands, bodies and hearts reaching out for contact.  They don’t want to stop.  They don’t. 

 

At some point in the future, when they break this fantastic caress, they will understand that being the Dark One is a curse.  They’ll also discover that they are each other’s True Love and that True Loves’ Kiss will break ANY curse.  In the meantime, Regina and Emma are relishing this kiss for as long as they possibly can.  For as long as they keep kissing their hearts become fuller, their magic entwines and the desire to stay together, exploring each other becomes all-consuming.  The two women, having found what will be their happy ending are blissfully unaware of it right now. They don’t notice that Merlin’s Magic Wand is disintegrating or that the blade of The Dark One’s dagger no longer has any name on it.  King Arthur doesn’t yet know that Excalibur has become whole again.  Eventually some-one will open the door.  But until then…

 


End file.
